bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Defeat Kagerōza! Shinigami, All-Out War!
|image = |kanji = 影狼佐を倒せ！死神、総力戦！ |romaji = Kagerōza o taose! Shinigami, sōryokusen! |episodenumber = 328 |chapters = None |arc = Gotei 13 Invading Army arc |previousepisode = Pride of the Kuchiki Family! Byakuya vs. Byakuya! |nextepisode = The Forbidden Research...Nozomi's Hidden Secret! |japair = June 28, 2011 |engair = January 19, 2014 |opening = BLUE |ending = Aoi Tori }} is the three hundred twenty-eighth episode of the Bleach anime. The real members of the Gotei 13 arrive at Kagerōza Inaba's lair to challenge him. Summary Inaba watches the slumped form of the green haired man, recalling an appearance before the Central 46. He tells the man that it will not be long. An injured Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya arrives at a group of buildings. Upon entering one of the buildings, he notices Captain Kenpachi Zaraki arriving behind him. As they comment on the fate of the other captains, Inaba confronts them. Hitsugaya informs him that they have destroyed most of his invading force, and demands to know just who he is, but receives no response. When Kenpachi asks him if he is strong, he comments that they have not yet realized that they have no chance of victory. In the Urahara Shop, Kisuke Urahara reports that he still cannot detect Ichigo Kurosaki. Lieutenant Renji Abarai asks if this means that he is dead, but Kisuke reports that he cannot say yet. Kon tries to reassure the others, but Rukia Kuchiki stops him. Renji says that he is the most worried of them all, causing a fight between the pair. Uryū Ishida notes to himself that Ichigo successfully reached Soul Society, then disappeared in the Dangai. He wonders what Inaba's power is, fearing that they know too little about him. He notes that Nozomi Kujō knows something about him, believing that she may think like him. He wonders what secret Nozomi holds and why Inaba wants her. Inaba releases his Shikai, as Hitsugaya notices that he cannot sense any Reiatsu from it. Kenpachi tells Inaba that he does not know how he is hiding his Reiatsu, but wants him to make it a fun fight. Kenpachi charges in, much to Hitsugaya's annoyance. Hitsugaya joins in the fight, telling Kenpachi that he will not allow him to fight Inaba alone. Kenpachi simply tells him that he will kill Inaba first and attacks the scientist. Ichigo awakens to find himself suspended in a liquid. He recalls how Inaba sent him into the Dangai when they fought and the approach of the Cleaner. Sensing that he is losing consciousness, he notices a person above him, veiled in light. Ichigo wonders who the person is and reaches out to them, but he cannot discern their identity. As Kenpachi complains about Inaba's lack of strength, Hitsugaya stands back and contemplates the situation. When Kenpachi charges at Inaba, Hitsugaya yells at him that the scientist is waiting for something. Inaba spins his Zanpakutō and creates a portal to the Dangai between him and Kenpachi. Hitsugaya uses his Shikai to attack from range, but Inaba creates another portal to block the attack. Hitsugaya surmises that he creates portals that should not exist, and seals his opponents inside the Dangai. He claims that the power of Inaba's Zanpakutō is to manipulate space. Kenpachi comments that what he thought was an awesome power was just a cheap trick. As they resume fighting, Inaba comments on how Hitsugaya has switched to fighting from a distance. Inaba then confirms that he can manipulate space, and that is the extent of his Zanpakutō's powers. He tells the captain that his attacks are futile if he cannot actually hit him, but Kenpachi attacks, catching off him guard. Hitsugaya then charges in for a direct attack. Inaba knocks Kenpachi back with Kidō and opens a portal, from which Hitsugaya's own ice attacks emerge, knocking him down. Inaba then reveals that his powers are not limited to manipulating a small world such as the Dangai, but rather all space. He reveals that Raikū uses space itself, recording and recreating space. He states that he earlier recreated the Dangai with it, and recorded a new space as he watched Hitsugaya's attacks. Kenpachi comments that he does not understand and that it sounds like a magic trick and lunges in for an attack. Inaba uses another portal to block the attack and then opens another in Kenpachi's path. From this, Kenpachi's previous attack emerges, injuring him. Hitsugaya rejoins the fight, quickly figuring out how Inaba is using his Zanpakutō and counters it by preventing him from twirling Raikū to the right. He notes that Inaba twirls it to the right to record space and to the left to recreate it. However, Inaba spins his blade to the left to once again recreate Kenpachi's attack, which injures Hitsugaya. He reveals that he can recreate the last recorded space as many times as he wishes. He is surprised when Hitsugaya tries to get back up and prepares to strike the captain down. However, Captain Suì-Fēng appears and stops him with throwing knives. Beside her is Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu, who is carrying an unconscious Akon. Inaba is surprised to see Suì-Fēng, who applauds him for sealing her first. Inaba replies that with her out of the way, he had control of the Onmitsukidō. Yoruichi Shihōin comments that he went through a lot of trouble. Inaba reveals that he had been wondering where she was. She tells him that it was hard work freeing the real Captain Suì-Fēng and the others without him noticing. He apologizes, saying that it was all necessary to bring everything under his control. She taunts him by questioning if he could really do that. He comments that he does not like being overrated, but he despises being underestimated. More captains appear, surprising Inaba. The real Captains Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake then appear on the scene as well. Hitsugaya is surprised to see that Captain Byakuya Kuchiki is still alive, as he also appears. Byakuya recalls his defeat of the Reigai copy of himself, noting that he has witnessed the pride that Reigai have. Byakuya tells Inaba that they will stake their pride to stop him. Inaba laughs their threat off, asking if they think that he is cornered with so few opponents. He admits that they did better than he initially predicted, but claims that this is not enough to defeat him. The captains rush in to attack him. Urahara spots a signal corresponding to Ichigo's Reiatsu and asks Renji to accompany him. The group follows him. The captains are intercepted by more Reigai. While their numbers are even, the Reigai are uninjured. The captains and Reigai engage in battle. During the fight, Byakuya uses his Bankai to create an opening for the others. Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng use their Shunkō, but are blocked by Inaba's portals. Hitsugaya seals him in ice while Kenpachi tells Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng that he can copy whatever they do. Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng use Hankisosai to counter this and create an opening for Kenpachi and Hitsugaya to successfully strike Inaba. Yoruichi asks the Reigai why they continue to fight when their master is defeated. However, Inaba's body dissipates and he reappears. He immediately attacks the four that teamed up against him, injuring them all. As he talks to his opponents, Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi stabs him in the back with his Shikai. Mayuri asks if he had failed to realize that he had swapped places with his Reigai long ago. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Ichigo is called into an audition stage to audition for the role of himself in Bleach Rock Musical. In the audition room, the judges ask Ichigo to state the call line, which he does. He is surprised when the judges ask him to release his Bankai. He tells the judges that it will be dangerous to do so. Later, as the judges announced the results, Ichigo stands in front of the other auditionees smirking, but is stunned when the real-life person portraying him (Norizuki Kouhei) is shown; with the person promoting the Bleach Rock Musical. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Tōshirō Hitsugaya & Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Kagerōza Inaba (concluded) *Byakuya Kuchiki vs. Reigai-Byakuya Kuchiki (concluded) *The Gotei 13 vs. Kagerōza Inaba & The Reigai Powers and Techniques Used Techniques used: * *Kagerōza Inaba's Space Recreation technique * * * * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * * * * * * Bankai: * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes